


Twin Logince Borrowers

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Logan and Roman are twins, Twin Logince, borrower, borrower!logan, borrower!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: “You never told me you had a twin!” Virgil said incredulously.Logan merely gave him a shrug. “You never asked.”Or, Virgil finds out about his borrower friend's twin in a less than ideal manner.





	Twin Logince Borrowers

Virgil stretched his arms up, tired from staring at his screen all day. It was so  _ boring  _ being confined to his room, but Logan had specifically requested Virgil stay put for a few hours. The borrower often did that, asked strangely specific things of Virgil- no matter, Virgil didn’t mind. So long as his tiny roommate felt comfortable, Virgil could stay cooped up.

But, not forever. Virgil’s stomach gave a grumble, reminding him he had yet to eat today. His snack supply had been depleted (also courtesy of Logan), so Virgil would just have to travel to the kitchen and hope for the best.

“Yo, Logan.” Virgil knocked on his bedroom door, giving warning before he entered despite knowing his entrance would be hard to hide. “Hope you’re decent, I’m coming in.” There was a scuffling sound, and then Virgil assumed it was safe to enter.

Virgil pushed it open, peering into the adjacent room. There was still a bit of disturbance on his island counter, and a rope attached to the side held a figure who seemed to be scrambling down. That was new … well, it wasn’t new, but Logan hadn’t run from him in ages. Virgil watched with unease, not wanting his borrower friend to fall.

“Here, let me help you.” Virgil offered, coming closer to Logan. The borrower let out a small yelp, hurrying down faster, and Virgil’s eyes widened as he began to fall. Quickly Virgil dove to the ground, catching the borrower before they could hit the tile and hurting his wrist in the process.

Virgil gave a grunt, looking down at the borrower as he sat up. “Logan, are you…?” Virgil’s questioned trailed off, the two caught in a staring match as Virgil realized something very important:

This wasn’t Logan.

“Unhand me, Bean!” Not Logan demanded, broken from his silent spell and nearly squirming out of Virgil’s grip. Virgil readjusted his fingers to not drop the little guy. At his motion, the borrower made a hissing sound, spitting on Virgil’s hand.

“…did you just hiss at me?” Virgil said incredulously.

“Release me at  _ once!” _ The borrower continued to demand, his volume so shrill that he nearly hurt even Virgil’s human ears. It almost reminded him of Logan; neither borrower seemed afraid to speak their mind.

“Are all tiny people as… timid as you?” Virgil joked, reaching up to rub at his ear.

“How dare you mock me.” Not Logan was really peeved now. He glared at Virgil before launching into more flamboyant threats. “I shall bite your thumb at you sir if I am not let go of in the next few seconds.” Virgil was quick to move his fingers again, getting them out of the borrower’s range.

“Hey, woah, no need to resort to misquoted Shakespeare.” Virgil said. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you go in just a sec, I was just…startled.”

“And what was I, chopped liver?” The borrower rolled his eyes.

“Okay, yeah, you’re probably freaked too.” Virgil winced.

“VIRGIL!” A shout came from the other counter-top, startling them both. Virgil looked up, wincing again when he saw the deep scowl on Logan’s features. “Put. Him. Down.”

Virgil hastily did as the borrower asked, giving another mumbled ‘sorry’ as he set Not Logan on the counter as well. The stranger tried to tug Logan along, but Logan remained steadfast.

“What happened here?” Logan’s glare turned to his fellow borrower, who shrunk back at the gaze.

“He came after me!” Not Logan protested. “I was just minding my business, adhering to your silly restrictions but  _ he  _ came out too soon, messing everything up. I told you we couldn’t trust him. He grabbed me up in a fist. The second we get back we’re leaving, and I don’t want to hear any more excuses about how he’s not like the rest of them.”

“ _ He  _ has a name.” Virgil frowned. “And he’s standing right here.” Virgil gave Logan a pleading glance, noticing the way Logan seemed to be considering it. “Logan, I promise, I wouldn’t. You only heard his side of the story, you never asked for mine. I thought he was you and I was just trying to help.”

“Virgil, while that’s…more amenable, I still believe I’ve made my position very clear on the matter of grabbing.” Logan watched Virgil’s reaction carefully.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Virgil hung his head. Logan gave a nod, satisfied.

“What, that’s  _ it? _ ” The other borrower said incredulously. “You’re just going to take his word for it?”

“Okay, who is this guy, anyways?” Virgil asked, not liking how Not Logan kept painting him as the villain.

“Virgil, this is my twin brother, Roman.” Logan indicated the borrower at his side. Looking between them, Virgil could see the family resemblance and why he had mistaken Roman for Logan, but in personality the two could not be any more opposing.

“You never told me you had a twin!” Virgil said incredulously.

Logan merely gave him a shrug. “You never asked.”


End file.
